Alone
by MikaUchiha
Summary: Naruto suffer through a break up. Hints SasuNaru and yaoi Emotional sad fic drabble thing Rated M for mentions of rape and drugs


**MikaUchiha**

**Alone**

**Summary: Naruto suffer through a break up. Hints SasuNaru and yaoi Emotional and sad fic drabble thing**

* * *

Break ups hurt.

They take a lot out of you.

They make you question life and existence and everything you ever knew about love. They make you question the future and the reality of "true love". Break ups give you the feeling that your heart is drowning, like it can't breathe. There's pooling of dread and sadness and regret in your core and you repeatedly go ever everything that went so _wrong_.

That was how Naruto was feeling as he laid in bed.

_Alone_.

The all too familiar feeling of loneliness grabbing him and clawing at his insides as he stared into the darkness.

It wasn't his first break up. No, he'd had a few boyfriends before. None all that good. He'd been raped and beaten and cheated on with the opposite sex, stuck in nightmare after nightmare.

That is until he finally met _him_.

He was dark haired with deep obsidian eyes, a true beauty. He had smarts and class and charm that most only dreamed of and came from a well-to-do family to boot.

He was every girl's, and even some men's, dream. He was Naruto's soul mate. The complete and perfect other half to his blonde haired, blue eyed, bright, sunny self.

And he was all his, well at least until it all came to a crashing halt.

Naruto buried his face in the pillow in a vain attempt to sleep, the crushing pain welling up inside him keeping him wide awake, the same question echoing inside his mind.

_Why?_

He was cursed with a bad background. Born to a teenaged mother, his father killed by drug lords shortly after his birth, sent into foster care. Years of bullying followed before his mother was killed in a drunk driving accident shortly after he was reunited with her.

His shady past always a cause of whispers and dirty looks. Judgment often came his way.

And yet he somehow ended up with his marvelous beauty, the love of his life.

He felt so much for the raven and the man certainly felt the same for him. He did so much for the blonde. He took him places, made countless sacrifices, and even let him into places inside him that no one had seen before.

It was perfect.

But of course there was lots of talk. There always was, and that stupid seed of mistrust was planted. He became suspicious of everything Naruto did. He questioned him. He began to lose all trust.

All because of his shitty past!

It just wasn't fair, but then again, what was?

Naruto turned over again, moving into a slightly less uncomfortable position.

'_Why did that have to happen to me?'_

It was a questioned he always asked himself. Despite his positive and happy disposition, he had frequent moments of sadness about his situation. It was hard to accept all the things that had happened to him in this short life of his.

If _only_ he wouldn't have lost his parents, then maybe he wouldn't have been put in foster care because he mother wouldn't have gotten into drugs struggling to make money.

If _only_ he wouldn't have gotten raped, then maybe he wouldn't have lost all hope and gotten into those abusive and manipulative relationships that gave him a bad reputation.

If _only_ someone would've just given him that attention he craved, then maybe, just maybe he wouldn't have acted out and messed around to get some.

If only he just hadn't been born at _all_…

Sasuke was the epitome of everything he ever wanted in life. He had parents, family, friends, success, and happiness. Sure, his father was a little hard on him at times and he lived in his brother's ever-growing shadow, but just to have even Sasuke's _worst _day, Naruto would do anything.

He longed for a life like that.

He wanted nothing more than to be part of his family and finally be part of something not broken for a change. The Uchiha's loved him anyway, especially Sasuke's mother. Yes, Fugaku wasn't the most approving, but he was always a bit of a hardass anyways.

But now it was all gone.

Their relationship was over.

And Naruto was all alone.

Alone in the dark.


End file.
